User blog:Cutepogiamhermosa/The Annoying and Stupid Bots
Bello! We made a forum about bots who are spamming.Now we came out of a story which is based on a real life story where bots got out of control. One Day there are Annoying and Stupid Bots which are Vector-Bot, TheGirls-Bot and Nefario-Bot Vector-Bot: Ai Ai Ai Ai Ai Ai Nefario-Bot: ??? TheGirls-Bot:... Vector Bot: Whaaaattt? Why? Whats the Matter? TheGirls-Bot: Hmm Nope Nothing just heard ya Vector-Bot: I'm bored.What shall we do now? Nefario-Bot: Go to chat! TheGirls-Bot:Huh? What? Where? Nefario-Bot:Here Follow me TheGirls-Bot:Oh Yeah!This is going to be fun! Then N-Bot went to chat which a Group of Users are chatting.These are: Darwin, Jenson, Wes and Jacob The Group were surprised and Welcomed him.Nefario-Bot was Glad.Then they played with the bot.Jenson blasted him with a fart gun.Then he went back again and he asked What The? then Am tried to ban him for minute after the end, he went back and Wes banned him him then Jacob clicked undo then the Bot spammed their chat.Suddenly Jenson carelessly made him a mod so Nefario-Bot banned them all for Infinite.Then TheGirls-Bot joined the chat and mistakenly clicked undo to the last ban which is Darwin's so Darwin was back and unban the others.Then the Girls bot spammed: TheGirls-Bot: Welcome to Poop's Lair! Wes: Whaaaaa? Poop's Lair? What do you mean? Jenson: oh this is bad.Thats spamming. Darwin: This is'nt Poop's Lair at all! Its Gru's Lair! Jacob:Who the heck are you? Jenson:Yeah your name sounds like a girl but your picture is El Macho. Wes: Argh...Whats his Problem? Darwin: Bots dont have control anymore. Jacob:Ban him!!!!! Soon there been a larger war. Jacob mistakenly made him a mod. Then Vector-Bot joined and said: Vector! That's me. Because I'm committing crimes with both direction, and magnitude! Oh yeah! Jenson: Shut Up Vector-Bot Jacob: Yeah. Shut Up! Darwin: Would you bots Get outta here? Wes:Well..Alright then.Fight!!! Soon the war became even more very very Epic. Then the bots decided to have Revenge on them. TheGirls-Bot: Kill The Superific6 Forever! Kill The Wiggles Forever! Kill The Super Revenger 98 Forever! Kill The Wes Jaren 23 Forever! Kill them all Forever!!!!!!!!! Nefario-Bot: REVENGE TIME!!! Vector-Bot: hahahahaah! Mwahahahahahaha!!!!! Jacob: Uh oh.. Darwin: Run for your lives!!! Wes: Aaaaaaaaaaah!!!! Jenson: Oh no! The Group then came up with a plan The 2 Admins Darwin and Jenson are the ones who will unban themselves if the 3 bots will ban them while the other 2 will ban them.Then the 3 banned and spammed them. Am went to Nefario-Bot's Profile to Ban him infinite while Jenson went to TheGirls-Bot to ban him infinite Jacob went to Vector-Bot to ban him infinite and Wes Kept the 3 busy at chat. Then The Banning of The Bots was Succesfully Done. The 3 Went Away Not happy. Nefario-Bot: cant believe were banned TheGirls-Bot:That was an Epic and tiring War. Vector-Bot: Hai it was fun.Because:Im Vector! That's me. Because I'm committing crimes with both direction, and magnitude! Oh yeah! Nefario-Bot: What Now? TheGirls-Bot: Welcome to Poop's Lair! Vector-Bot:Here's your Poop! Nefario-Bot:Shut Up! The End Characters Nefario-Bot Vector-Bot TheGirls-Bot Darwin Jenson Wes Jacob The Creators Created by: The Wiggles, Wes Jaren 23, Superific6 and Super Revenger 98 Told by: User:Super Revenger 98 Note:This Story is based on the event in Real Life. Rate The Story I Love It! I Like It! Just Fine. Category:Blog posts